1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for distinguishing an ear in contact with a mobile terminal during a call.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication technologies have developed, functions of mobile terminals have expanded. Various User Interfaces (UIs) and various functions using the same have been provided. Also, the mobile terminal may provide various input schemes to control the various functions.
To utilize the various functions of the mobile terminal, a user may control the mobile terminal through key inputting using keys included in the mobile terminal. Also, the user may control the mobile terminal equipped with a touch screen may through touch inputting a predetermined area of the touch screen.
When the user inputs a call button on the mobile terminal to make a voice call through the mobile terminal, a call connection may be performed. Subsequently, the user may put the mobile terminal close to his/her ear for the call. In this example, a voice of a partner is output through a speaker of the mobile terminal, and a received communication sound may be outputted at a preset volume value. The volume value may be set based on the user requirement by, for example, manipulating a key.
The conventional mobile terminal is controlled by directly providing an input through a predetermined inputting device for controlling the mobile terminal.
As described in the foregoing, in a general mobile terminal, each function provided by the mobile terminal is controlled by merely key inputting or touch inputting. Therefore, each function of the mobile terminal may have limitation in that each function of the mobile terminal is controlled by only key inputting or touch inputting. Also, each function may have simplicity in that it is controlled by only a standardized inputting scheme such as key inputting or touch inputting.
In addition, the mobile terminal outputs a video call sound through a speaker during a video call, and outputs a received communication sound through a receiver during a voice call and thus, a volume value of a type of a call such as a video call or a voice call may be different. Accordingly, when a user fails to recognize that an incoming call is associated with a video call, and puts the mobile terminal close to his/her ear for the call, the video call sound may be output through a speaker. In this example, the video call sound is output at a volume value set to a speaker mode during the video call and thus, the user may be astonished by the sudden loud sound and may be displeased.
Also, when a mode is changed into the speaker mode while the user puts the mobile terminal close to his/her ear and proceeds with a voice call, for example, when a key for switching the mode into the speaker mode is inadvertently pressed by the user, the received communication sound may be output through the speaker before the user takes the mobile terminal sufficiently away from his/her ear. In this example, the user may also be displeased.
Also, calling habits of each user are different and thus, an ear to which the mobile terminal is put close may be different for each user based on the preference for an ear. Also, the hearing may be different. Therefore, manipulating a key to change a volume value based on an ear to which the mobile terminal is put close may be inconvenient for the user. When the mobile terminal is controlled based on an ear to which the user puts the mobile terminal close without a direct input from the user, this may enhance user experience.